


In the Aftermath

by upsgirl88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Braime - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Story, Post-Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsgirl88/pseuds/upsgirl88
Summary: What I've imagined could happen with Briame after the battle.  Picks up from where S8E3 ends.When she found herself backed against a wall, the dead coming wave after wave, she was sure they were all going to die - her, Jaime and Podrick.  But all of a sudden the wights started dropping to the ground before them and it was over.  It was over and they had survived.  The moment of elation she felt was short lived though, when she looked over at Jaime.His face was white - pale.  Even mostly covered with his beard she could see his colour was off.  He offered her a weak smile and then started to fall.  Brienne was at his side instantly, catching him before he completely collapsed on the ground.  Somehow she’d found the strength to get to him even though her legs felt like lead and she was dizzy with exhaustion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always imagined that Braime would finally get their love scene in the episode after the battle. And I always imagined the catalyst would be one of them getting wounded. It doesn't appear that either of them are hurt at the end of Episode 3, but I picked up from that point anyway and went with it. I decided to break this into two parts. So I'll post the second chapter tonight or tomorrow morning.

Brienne was so exhausted she found herself almost falling off the chair a couple of times when she nodded off. She stood up for a moment and shook her body to wake everything up, then sat back down in the same position she’d been for last 3 hours. It was the same position she would stay until he woke and she knew for sure he was fine. 

When she found herself backed against a wall, the dead coming wave after wave, she was sure they were all going to die - her, Jaime and Podrick. But all of a sudden the wights started dropping to the ground before them and it was over. It was over and they had survived. The moment of elation she felt was short lived though, when she looked over at Jaime. 

His face was white - pale. Even mostly covered with his beard she could see his colour was off. He offered her a weak smile and then started to fall. Brienne was at his side instantly, catching him before he completely collapsed on the ground. Somehow she’d found the strength to get to him even though her legs felt like lead and she was dizzy with exhaustion. 

She sunk to the ground slowly with Jaime’s head in her lap. “What happened? Jaime, talk to me…” she pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes. They couldn’t have survived all of that just for him to die once it was over. She would not let that happen. 

“I’m hurt,” he got out. “My leg.” Brienne looked down and saw the blood for the first time. “Nothing holds an edge like Valyrian Steel,” he muttered, giving her the tiniest smirk before he passed out completely. 

That was 5 hours earlier. Her and Podrick had carried him inside and found a bed to lay him in. While Pod put pressure on Jaime’s leg wound she ran and found Samwell. There were many people who were injured and many more who were dead. Brienne knew she was being selfish taking Sam from others who needed help, but she couldn’t let Jaime die. There were northerners that needed help and she was taking Sam to Jaime... Lannister - but Brienne knew she would have Tyrion’s full support, the Hand of the Queen, so if anyone said anything she would send them his way. 

It hadn’t taken all that long between the three of them to clean the wound and stitch it up. Somehow in the madness with the wights bearing down on them Jaime had ended up cutting his leg with Widow’s Wail. An ordinary sword would not even have made it through his clothing, but their swords weren’t ordinary. They were as sharp as dragon glass and far more durable. 

Sam explained that Jaime had lost a great deal of blood from the leg wound, but that he expected he would wake in a few hours and be just fine. Brienne wanted to believe that, but she had to see it with her own eyes, so she stayed right there by his side. Her and Podrick cleaned and bathed him and tucked Jaime into bed. He looked so damn peaceful… and so extraordinarily beautiful laying there. 

Brienne had sent Pod away to get himself cleaned up and then sleep. The poor boy was dead on his feet. Before he left she told him how proud she was of him and he left with a huge smile. 

Before she’d taken up residence in the chair beside the bed Brienne had removed all of her armour and started to wash up. Pod surprised her a while later when he returned with a change of clothes. She gave him shit for not going to bed like she’d told him but then thanked him for being so thoughtful. 

Getting changed and washed up helped perk her up for a while, but the last hour she’d found herself nodding off more often than she was able to stay awake. She needed to do something to keep her mind alert, but what? She looked down at Jaime’s left hand laying there by his side and she reached for it. Maybe talking would help. “I need you to come back to me,” she whispered. “I need you… please Jaime.” 

The tears were starting again, both from the emotion and the exhaustion. Brienne huffed and grumbled. She didn’t want to let herself start crying because it would be way too hard to stop. Thankfully at that very moment there was a knock and the door swung open. 

Tyrion strode in looked every bit as concerned as she felt. “What happened?” Brienne quickly explained everything. “The fool cut his own leg? I will never let him live that one down,” he joked. His mood had lightened since Brienne told him that Sam felt confident Jaime would be alright. But she couldn’t allow herself to find any humour or lightness yet, not until she looked into Jaime’s beautiful eyes and knew he was truly alright. 

Tyrion regarded her for a moment. “Have you slept at all?” 

She looked back at him, “Have you?” 

“A couple of hours,” he said with a nod. “But I wasn’t fighting the dead all night, just running from them for a while down in the crypt.” Tyrion walked over and took her hands. “Go get some sleep Ser Brienne,” he said with a warm smile. “I’ll stay here with him and I promise I’ll send for you the moment he’s awake.” 

Brienne was shaking her head before he finished. “Absolutely not. I will not leave his side until he wakes up and I know he’s fine.” 

“Brienne,” he said gently. “You aren’t any good to him if you make yourself sick with exhaustion. Please, go get some sleep. Just a few hours at least.” 

“With all due respect, I’ll be staying here,” she replied, fighting off a yawn. 

Tyrion nodded slowly. “Fine, but if you’re going to stay you can lay down with him and sleep while you do,” he said, gesturing to the bed. 

“I can’t get in bed with him,” Brienne hissed, feeling her cheeks grow warm. “I’ll just sleep on the floor,” she added, starting to concede to the fact that Tyrion was right about her needing sleep. 

“The floor is disgusting. You’re wearing fresh clothes. The bed is warm and dry, Jaime is clean and…” Brienne caught a little sparkle in his eyes that made her blush harder. “I know my brother, I can assure you he won’t mind.” She got the sense Tyrion wanted to say more, but for her benefit he ended there. 

“I can’t…” Brienne said weakly. She was so tired. Too tired to fight, but her stubborn side was still pushing her on. 

Tyrion eyed her warily, “Don’t make me get a couple of unsullied guards and drag out of here.” 

Brienne narrowed her eyes, “You wouldn’t.” 

“Try me,” Tyrion replied, holding his ground. Brienne knew there was no way Tyrion would forcibly remove her from Jaime’s bedside, but the need for sleep outweighed the need to remain stubborn so she slowly got to her feet. Tyrion grabbed her when her legs wobbled. She eyed the small bed and Jaime’s sleeping form lying comfortably on one side. There really wasn’t room for her unless she laid right beside him and she felt panic thinking about being that close to him. “Get some sleep Brienne,” Tyrion said softly. 

Finally she gave up and followed his direction. The bed was soft and Jaime’s body heat radiated, making it very warm. As soon as she laid down she couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her. She stretched out her body alongside his and closed her eyes. Without thinking she felt her body seeking out the heat source in the bed and inching closer to Jaime. By the time she stopped moving she was curled up right beside him, their bodies touching from head to toe. Somewhere in her mind a voice told her she shouldn’t be that close, but before she could do a thing about it sleep took over and consumed her. 

***

Jaime groaned as he woke. His leg felt like it was on fire, pain radiating down from his thigh all the way to his toes. It took a moment for his mind to clear enough to make out where he was and when he figured it out he was pretty sure he was still dreaming. 

The very first thing he noticed was that he was in a bed - with Brienne, and she was curled up by his side, fast asleep. Her cheek was resting on the side of his arm and he could feel her entire body stretched out alongside him, with only a blanket between them because he also realized he was naked underneath. 

“Shhh,” a voice said as Jaime started to stir. “She’s only been asleep for about an hour,” Tyrion whispered. “And it was a fight to get her to lay down to begin with.” 

Jaime looked over at his brother, still confused about how he’d got there. “What happened?” As Tyrion started into the story it slowly came back to him. He’d swung his sword at a wight but just as he did another came down on his arm and misdirected his blow onto his own leg. He’d still fought quite a while with the searing pain and blood dripping down from his thigh. He didn’t remember much after that, other than being in Brienne’s arms and trying to make a joke because she looked so scared and sad. 

“Well it seems even with only my left hand, no one has wounded me in battle worse than I’ve wounded myself,” Jaime joked, chuckling softly. The slight movement of his body reminded him of Brienne and he glanced over at her. Her face looked so peaceful and calm. He was struck with an urge to reach out and stroke her cheek to see if it was a soft as it looked. She was a warrior, strong and brave, she was a knight, honorable and just, but right then, laying beside him all he could see was Brienne, the woman - a lady. 

“She refused to leave your side,” Tyrion whispered. “She sat here in this chair for hours, until she was almost falling off it with exhaustion. And still, when I promised to send for her the moment you woke - she wouldn’t budge.” 

“She’s very stubborn,” Jaime said softly, still gazing at her affectionately.

“So are you,” Tyrion muttered, causing Jaime to turn his attention back to his little brother. “We all could have died last night. Many people did. When are you going to tell her?” 

“Tell her what?” Jaime asked, pretending he had no idea what Tyrion was talking about. 

“Tell her how you feel,” he hissed. “Tell her… that you’re in love with her.” 

At that point Jaime didn’t try to deny it. No one in the world knew him as well as his brother did. And there was no point in arguing anyway, because it was 100 percent true. He was in love with Brienne, unequivocally. “What if she doesn’t feel the same way?” he breathed, looking once again towards her beautiful face. 

“Are you a complete fool? How can you not see it?” Tyrion insisted. He was trying to keep his voice quiet, but it rose slightly. He corrected the volume and continued. “She stood up for you in a room full of people that wanted you dead. She stood up against a woman she barely knows who has the power to kill you both. She swore to her most trusted ally that she would happily fight by your side and vouched for you. Brienne loved you, without any question.” Jaime was silent for a moment, taking in his brother’s words. “Jaime, she’s not one of those girls with a crush on the brave and handsome Golden Knight. She knows you, like I do. She sees beyond your stupid handsome face and she understands the man on the inside.” Tyrion smirked, “Dare I say she may have made you an even better man over the last couple of years?” 

Jaime couldn’t argue with that. He always found himself trying even harder when he was in her presence to live up to the vows he’d taken when he was knighted so long ago. She did make him a better man because she was so good and virtuous. He wanted to be a man she deserved to have in her life. 

“Do you think maybe she’s interested in that Tormund guy?” Jaime asked. He knew it was a stupid question, even before it came out of his mouth. Brienne was clearly repulsed by Tormund, but Jaime needed to hear it from someone else. 

“Well Tormund is clearly interested in her, but sweet Brother… he’s never had a chance.” Tyrion smiled, “You’ve had her heart all along, she doesn’t have it to give away because she’s already given it to you.” 

The warmth that spread through Jaime’s body made him forget about the pain in his leg. All he could think about was how he felt about Brienne and how, well at least how Tyrion believed, she felt about him. 

Tyrion stood and reached for Jaime’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “I’m glad you’re not dead,” he said. “I’m going to see if I’m needed anywhere and if not I’m going to find a bed and dream about it being filled with whores.” Jaime grinned. It was such a Tyrion thing to say, yet so opposite of what Jaime would ever want for himself. There was only one woman he wanted in his bed and she was already right there beside him. “Let her sleep,” Tyrion warned, clearly sensing the excitement that was brewing inside Jaime. “But when she wakes up you better tell her - or I will.” 

When Tyrion left Jaime shifted carefully so he could get a better look at Brienne. He watched her sleep for a long time, enjoying the feel of the rise and fall of her body. He had to be careful how far he let his mind wander or he knew he’d have himself fully aroused in no time. He thought about the many ways he could tell her and tried to plan what he was going to say. Nothing sounded just right in his mind so he kept trying, changing the words over and over. 

He felt like a child who wanted to “accidentally” wake their parent or sibling so they had someone to talk to or play with. The desire to give her a little jolst, enough to wake her so he could finally tell her, was almost overwhelming. But Jaime put his own needs aside and let her get the rest she needed. He was so proud of the way she’d led her men, including him. She had fought so bravely and they had each saved the other’s life during the battle. There was a moment they fought back to back, completely in sync as if they had fought that way their whole lives and it was magical. 

Jaime knew the only way he was going to be sure to leave her alone was if he went back to sleep himself. But he couldn’t resist one touch before he did. With the tips of his fingers he very gently grazed her cheek. It truly was as soft as he imagined and his body shivered with the pleasure of a simple touch. Brienne stirred slightly but settled right away and sighed softly. “Soon,” he whispered so softly it was barely audible. Jaime smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep right away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended this to only be two parts, but I'm going to make it three instead. It feels more natural to split this super fluffy chapter from the final smutty chapter that will wrap up this story. 
> 
> I honestly don't know where all you amazing people are coming from, but I truly feel blessed and honoured that so many of you took the time to read the first chapter. The kudos and comments on top of just seeing how many of you actually read this fic were icing on the cake. I promise to do my very best to wrap it up by tomorrow evening at the very latest. 
> 
> Thank you for your time and patience. XOXOXO

When Jaime woke again Brienne was still sleeping in the exact same position she had been before. She was probably too exhausted to even move. He could tell from the angle of the light coming in the window that it was past midday, which meant he’d likely slept several more hours. He stretched and shifted his position to try to get more comfortable and pain shot through his leg. It hurt, quite a bit, but he had a pretty high pain tolerance so it was more annoying than anything. 

His movement had caused Brienne to stir and when she settled again she had a little smile on her face and then she mumbled something. Jaime never would have thought she would be one to talk in her sleep and it intrigued him. He wiggled just a little closer to try to hear what she was saying and while he couldn’t make sense of much of it, he was positive he heard his name and something about lemon cakes. She was still smiling but Jaime wasn’t sure if it was him or the lemon cakes that was making her so happy in the dream. 

Her face returned to a more neutral expression and the talking stopped. Jaime couldn’t take his eyes off her. It actually terrified him how strong his feelings for her were. He’d thought he knew what love was. He’d thought he loved Cersei his whole life. But if what he felt for Brienne was any indication - he’d never really known true love before her. 

Jaime couldn’t keep his hand from reaching her her hair. She always wore it back, but once in a while a few strands fell forward so he brushed them off her forehead and then continued to gently stroke her blonde locks. Eventually he found his way to her face and he cupped her cheek, brushing it softly with his palm. Her lips were slightly parted and all he could think about was how they looked ready and waiting for a kiss. He reached lower and drew his thumb along her bottom lip, wondering what it would have done to her if she was fully awake? Just touching her like that, so intimately, made him shudder as a ripple of pleasure made its way through his body. 

He bit his lip and sucked in a breath. The pain in his leg was nothing compared to the ache he felt for her. His fingertips were still lingering on her face when Brienne’s eyes fluttered open. Suddenly he had the most beautiful eyes in the world staring back at him, startlingly blue, like the sapphire waters of her homeland. It took her a moment to sort out her surroundings, much like it had him earlier, but Jaime could see it all come together in the moment before she spoke. “You’re awake,” she gasped, sitting up quickly. His hand fell away from her face and it physically hurt to no longer touch her. “Are you okay? Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?” 

Jaime was already shaking his head before she finished. All he needed right then was her - nothing more. And she needed to know that. He patted the pillow indicating for her to lay back down. With a look of confusion she complied, turning so they were fully facing one another. All the words he had planned before were lost to him now that she was alert and waiting for him to speak. 

“Does it hurt?” she asked softly, her voice filled with concern. 

“Not really,” he lied. “It’s just a scratch.” 

Brienne rolled her eyes. “Yes, a 5 inch scratch that was pouring out blood and had to be stitched closed.” 

 

Jaime shrugged. “It hurts some, but I’ve had worse.” He held up his right arm. The golden hand had been removed so she could see the stump. “Nothing hurts much in comparison to having rotting flesh cut away from an infected, severed wrist.” He could see the flicker of pain in her eyes at the reminder of what he’d lost when he saved her from being raped. She’d never pitied him though and he appreciated that very much. She’d also made certain he didn’t feel sorry for himself, which meant even more. The way Brienne stood up to him when he was wrong whereas others just enabled him - it was one of the things he loved the most about her. Their relationship was based on trust and honesty. He trusted her completely and he knew she would never lie to him. 

“You still look tired,” she commented after a moment. “It’s okay if you want to sleep more, you should actually, you need to get your strength back.” 

Jaime shook his head. “Tyrion was here earlier, he told me that you wouldn’t leave so he made you lay down here with me.” Brienne looked a bit embarrassed and started to get up. “No, please… stay. I want you here,” he said quickly. He knew right then, with the look of uncertainty on her face that he needed to tell her immediately. She needed to know the truth. “Brienne… I need to tell you something,” he started. 

She fluffed the pillows and laid back down, but the look on her face had changed dramatically. She looked sad, but also hurt and angry. It certainly wasn’t the look of a woman who was expecting a man to tell her that he loved her. So what did she think he was about to say? “I already know what you’re going to tell me,” she said bitterly. No, you definitely don’t, Jaime thought, but he didn’t interrupt because he needed to hear what was on her mind. “Once your leg heals you’re going to leave.” What? What in Seven Hells was going on in her beautiful, crazy head? “You came here to fulfill your promise to fight the dead and you’ve done that. So it only makes sense that you’re going back home… to King’s Landing… to…” Cersei, he finished the words she left unspoken in his own mind. 

When Brienne was finished talking she turned her head away, as if she couldn’t even bare to look at him when he told her what she was expecting to hear. “Brienne,” he said gently. “Brienne… look at me, please?” She directed her gaze at him and Jaime almost laughed. It would have been very poorly timed and she might have hit him if he did, but she was just so damn delusional. “Have you gone mad?” he asked. Immediately he knew he’d taken the wrong approach. 

“And there it is,” she grumbled. “You just couldn’t wait to insult me.” 

“Gods,” he hissed in exasperation. “Why are you are so damn difficult and insufferable sometimes?” Brienne set her jaw and glared at him. Jaime sighed. “I wasn’t trying to insult you, far from it,” he began. “I just don’t know how you could ever think I would go back to King’s Landing now…” 

“Why wouldn’t you? You’re the Lord Commander of the Queensguard. Your… family… is there,” she replied haughtily. 

“I walked away from a direct order from the Queen - that’s treason. If I go back to King’s Landing my head might not stay on my shoulders for very long,” Jaime said. “I’ve survived with one hand, but I’m pretty sure I need my head.” 

“Well, with your current track record you might end up lopping it off yourself,” she shot back. They both froze and stared at each other wide eyed, taking in the jab she’d just made. “Jaime… I’m sorry…” she started. “I shouldn’t have…” 

Before she finished her apology he started laughing, almost hysterically. What the hells what happening? Soon Brienne had joined in and the two of them laughed until they both had tears. “What are we doing?” Jaime sighed, when he was finally able to control his laughter. “This isn’t how I planned this at all in my mind.” 

Brienne wiped away a tear from her face. “Planned what?” she asked, her voice soft and delicate. 

Every possible path he had prepared in his mind earlier no longer fit the current state of their conversation so Jaime knew he had to wing it. He prayed to the Gods he wouldn’t fuck it up any further, took a deep breath and began. “You need to know something. Even if I could go back to King’s Landing… even if I hadn’t left a mess behind me and walked away from Cersei like I did… it wouldn’t matter. I still wouldn’t go back.” Curiosity crept into her face and it was a relief from the glaring she’d been doing earlier. “I want to stay here, or anywhere, it doesn’t matter where, I just… I want to stay… with you.” 

The curiosity was quickly replaced with shock. “With me? Why?” Once again he wanted to laugh, but it also upset him that she couldn’t see how he felt about her already. 

Before he said another word he reached out and found her hand. It was the craziest thing, but he was scared to say those three words to her and he needed to feel her touch to calm those fears so he could finally tell Brienne how he felt. With her hand in his, warm but just as rough and calloused from fighting as his own, he started to feel more calm. “Brienne, I think…” Jaime shook his head and stopped himself. “No, that’s wrong, I don’t just think - I know with absolute certainty… Ser Brienne of Tarth, I - Ser Jaime Lannister am unequivocally, utterly and undeniably in love with you.” 

“Wha… what?” she stammered. Brienne’s eyes were wild with so much emotion that he honestly didn’t know what she was truly feeling. “No, you’re not,” she shook her head. “Jaime, we almost died… we went through something terrifying and horrific. That’s where this is coming from, that’s all it is.” 

His heart twisted with her words and he knew it was his job to convince her that it was much more than an emotional reaction to what they had been through. Brienne tried to pull her hand away but he held it tight, he still needed her touch. “You’re wrong,” he said. “This is my fault because I should have told you before now. But I swear to you, I knew how I felt before the battle. When I knighted you, when I looked into your eyes… that’s when I knew for sure, even though I’ve come to realize now that I’ve had feelings for you for some time.” Jaime could tell she still wasn’t sure. “You have changed me. I’m a better man when I’m around you and I want to be better because that’s the kind of man you deserve.”

Brienne shook her head. “You’ve always been a good man. It’s innately who you are. You’re a Knight and you’re honourable, brave and just. You always have been… and you always will be.”

Jaime wished he had that much faith in himself, but what mattered most to him was how much she believed in him. “Brienne…” When he spoke her name it was low and husky. He wasn’t intending to sound so lusty, but the emotions inside him were so strong he couldn’t control them. “I need you to believe me this time. I’m going to tell you again and I need you to promise me first that you trust me and you will believe what I’m about to say. Do you trust me?” 

Her eyes were wet. “You know I do,” she whispered. 

“Do you believe I would never lie to you?” Jaime asked. She nodded right away and he watched tears well up. “Good. So look at me…” She met his eyes. “Perfect.” He paused and licked his lips, took a big calming breath and told her again, “I love you. I love you Brienne and I’m completely in love with you.” He let go of her hand to catch a tear rolling down her cheek with his thumb. “Do you believe me this time?” Brienne couldn’t speak but she nodded as more tears spilled out. 

Jaime leaned forward and kissed her cheek as a tear rolled down it. He felt the moisture on his lips as he kissed her face again and again. “I love you,” he whispered one more time, gently pressing his forehead to hers as she started to cry a little harder. 

Brienne sniffed and then she gave him the one thing he desperately needed. “I love you too.” He felt tingles sting his nose and before he had a chance to even try to hold them back, tears sprung to his eyes too. 

Selfishly he needed to hear it one more time so he could commit everything about the moment to his memory. “Say it again, please?” he requested. 

Brienne put her hands on both sides of his face and drew back so he could see her eyes. “I love you Jaime.” He smiled instantly and they just looked at each other for a long time, both had eyes glistening with tears but shining with pure joy and happiness. He had no idea that hearing those 4 words could make him feel this way. 

Now that the words were out of the way though, Jaime needed to show her how he felt without words. Part of him wondered if maybe he should have asked for permission first, but Brienne didn’t seem to mind when he brushed her lips lightly with his own. It was just a whisper of a kiss, but it left his lips tingling and set his entire body on fire. He wondered if it was her first real kiss? There was a good chance it was and that gave him a bit of narcissistic pride to own that honour. But it also came with self imposed pressure because he needed to make sure this moment lived up to her dreams and expectations. 

Jaime kissed her again, touching their lips together in a soft, but passionate moment. He pulled back for a split second and then kissed her once more. What he really wanted to do was slip his tongue into her mouth and taste her eagerly, but he forced himself to take it slowly and make sure she was comfortable and ready, every step along the way. 

When he initiated the kiss again he felt her body tremble. It was so sexy, erotic even, and it made it really hard to control himself the way he had been up to that point. Jaime moved from her lips and kissed her neck, gently at first, but then he nipped her soft skin and sucked at her pulse point. Brienne groaned and then whimpered… and he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. His hand went immediately to her ass, drawing her closer. As he continued to kiss her he managed to slip his hand down inside her pants and squeezed her bare ass, skin on skin. 

“Jaime… Jaime....” she gasped. Brienne may not have had any experience but clearly she knew exactly where things were headed. “We should stop.” 

He halted his assault on her neck immediately. “You… you don’t want to?” Jaime would never force himself on her, not even in the least, unless she was completely ready. 

“No, it’s not that,” she shook her head. “I do…” Brienne added with a blush and demure smile that did things to his groin area. “It’s just… your leg… is this really a good idea right now? I don’t want you to get hurt more and I know you’re tired… weak…” 

It was adorable that she was worried about him. But with the desire coursing through his body the pain in his leg was the furthest thing from his mind. “You said you trust me right?” She nodded. Jaime reached for the front of her pants and undid the lace. He slipped his hand inside and smiled when she gasped as his fingers found her just as warm and wet as he’d expected. She shuddered and her mouth gaped slightly. Jaime looked her right in the eye as he touched her and then finally he spoke, “Then you have to believe me when I say… I’m strong enough.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are sooooo amazing! I can't thank you enough for your support and sweet words. I hope this final chapter is everything you were hoping for. And I truly hope we get something even more amazing on our TVs Sunday night!! 'Braime sex' prayer circle initiated, feel free to pray along with me :) XOXOXO

Had anyone touched her there before? Jaime wondered. Had she touched herself? He couldn’t help but be curious, and the more he thought and contemplated just what she had and hadn’t done, the more turned on he was getting. In the territory they were in, Brienne was a mystery to him and he was really excited to explore that mystery. 

There was one thing he needed her to hear first though, because he could sense the panic rising in her. “Don’t think,” he said. “Just feel.” He moved his fingers to make his point and she moaned. “For once in your life, stop thinking and analyzing every move. I love you. You love me. We both want this and that’s all that matters. That’s it.” He studied her a moment, enjoying the look on her face before he spoke again. “Can you do that?” 

“I… I… Gods… I think so…” She moaned again as he slipped a finger inside her. 

“Have you ever imagined this before? How it would be?” he asked, continuing to tease her. 

“Not really… maybe… a little,” she stammered. 

He didn’t want to embarrass her or make her feel uncomfortable, but he really wanted to be able to talk with her about anything. “Have you thought about what it would be like… with me?” 

She looked shocked that he would ask her that and Jaime wondered if she thought he was being egotistical. “I’m asking because I want to be sure I live up to your expectations. And well… I’m not sure how you would have imagined it… position wise, but with my leg wound you’ll have to be on top and I didn’t want that to bother you.” Her face softened when she realized his focus was on her. “I’ll do everything, you just have to relax and enjoy how it feels, but I think perhaps that might be an unexpected position for a first time… and I wanted you to be prepared.” Maybe he was being presumptuous, it wasn’t as if he’d discussed the expectations of their first time with a large number of virgins, but judging by her reaction he was pretty sure he was correct. 

Brienne took a long deep, calming breath and then spoke slowly, “Okay.” She nodded her head. “I trust you, with everything.” 

He knew it was time to stop talking now. His body had been screaming at him for a while and he’d been trying to keep his focus fully on Brienne, but his cock was actually aching and throbbing at that point. Jaime pulled his hand out of her pants and started to tug them off. It wasn’t an easy task with one hand and limited mobility, but thankfully she didn’t let him struggle long before she helped. 

He opted to let her keep the top on, for a few reasons. They hadn’t locked the door and if someone were to walk in without knocking she wouldn’t be completely exposed. It was also a bit chilly in the room. And finally, he just thought she might be more comfortable with being on top if she wasn’t completely exposed. As much as he would have loved to flip her on her back, kneel on the bed and take her, he knew it would hurt too much. And standing was also questionable. The only safe option was her on top, or if they waited… but neither of them were interested in the latter. 

Once her pants were off Jaime shifted and pulled back the blanket to reveal his naked body. He watched her reaction in amusement. She tried really hard not to look at first, but eventually she couldn’t look away yet he could tell she was worried she was making him uncomfortable by staring. Her cheeks were flushed and he knew it was a bit of arousal and a bit of bashfulness. Brienne was so easy for him to read which is why their relationship had always been so fluid. 

Jaime reached for her hand and held it for a moment to give her comfort and to let her know it was okay if she wanted to look at him. This was very likely the first time she’d seen a man fully aroused, at least up close anyway, in the off chance she’d happened upon something she wasn’t supposed to see. Just knowing she was looking at his cock turned him on even more. He could see her chest moving up and down as she panted with desire and when Brienne finally lifted her gaze he knew it was time. 

Jaime lifted her hand higher and gave her a little tug, then nodded his head encouragingly. He could see her tense instantly as the nerves struck her again. “Hey, it’s okay,” Jaime whispered. He watched her rise up onto her knees and then lift a long, sexy leg over his body. She was perched over him, self conscious and unsure of herself. Jaime hated seeing her that way and he knew he needed to take a practical approach, so he talked her through every step. He kept his voice calm and soothing, but everything went extremely well anyway. 

When she finally sunk down his shaft and put her full weight onto his body Jaime groaned. “Fuck, I’m too heavy. Are you okay?” she gasped. 

“No, no you’re fine. It doesn’t hurt - it feels incredible,” he corrected her, giving her a warm smile. 

“And your leg? It’s alright?” Brienne looked concerned. 

“I promise you, with everything good I’m feeling right now… my leg will not be a problem,” Jaime assured her, drawing his hand up her thigh to rest on her hip. He shifted just slightly beneath her and Brienne gasped. It felt so incredible to be inside her, but even more incredible to see her reaction - and this was just the beginning. 

He had to admit, he was really regretting the decision to leave her shirt on. But this was only their first time, there would be plenty of others where he would get to see her long, lean yet curvy body. Jaime had seen a lot of naked women in his life, mostly Tyrion’s whores, but none of them compared to Brienne. Maybe it was the fact that her sex appeal was unexpected given her common attire, or the fact that she was uniquely tall with legs that went on for miles, or maybe it was just the fact he was connected to her emotionally and had been for sometime, but he honestly couldn’t remember a naked woman who turned him on so much and so fast. 

Jaime noticed she was unsure where to put her hands so he took one of them and guided it to his chest, placing it on his wildly beating heart. She understood and leaned forward just slightly, placing the other hand on his chest too. “Mmm,” she moaned, feeling him inside her as she changed position. He placed his hand back on her hip and then rested his right forearm along the outside of her thigh. 

 

Jaime closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure one last time before he got completely lost in her. He realized a while earlier that he’d never wanted something so much before and that thought was a bit scary, especially in such uncertain times for the Seven Kingdoms. It was a dangerous world they were living in and he had even more reason to want to stay alive than ever before. He also had another person in his life he absolutely couldn’t bare to lose. 

He made the first movement with his hips the same time he opened his eyes and he was instantly flooded with so many euphoric sensations he almost had to close them again. Everything about their union was perfect. She was tight and wet and warm on his cock and with a single stroke he was already feeling dizzy with lust. 

He lifted his legs and put his feet on the bed for more leverage and moved his hips again. There was a dull ache in his leg, but he barely noticed given how happy the rest of his body was feeling. Jaime worked his way up to a slow, easy rhythm and was confident that it was just the right speed for them both. 

What happened next was magical and surprising, yet given how in tune they were with each other he really shouldn’t have been shocked. Brienne leaned back, just a bit, and closed her eyes, then somehow she found his rhythm and moved with him. It was like they truly became one body and were completely in sync. 

It actually reminded him of how they had fought together in battle the night before. They just seemed to know where the other was and where they needed to be next. Jaime couldn’t explain it before and he certainly couldn’t explain right then. The instincts she had for something she’d never done before were incredible, but somehow Jaime knew and believed it was because she was with him and it wouldn’t have been the same with another man. Perhaps he was delusional or mad, but he surely didn’t care right then. 

He watched her face the entire time they fucked. Once in a while she would open her eyes and they would make eye contact for a moment, but she would get bashful and close them again. Jaime wasn’t offended, he understood and he knew it was something that took time to get comfortable with. There was so much added intimacy when their gaze locked that it was even bordering on overwhelming for him and he didn’t have a wealth of other new feelings and sensations to try to deal with and understand like she did. 

When Brienne orgasmed Jaime stopped moving for a moment and drew her to his chest to hold her. He hugged her tight and let her cry. “Shhh, it’s okay,” he said, rubbing her back to soothe her. He understood how big of a moment all of this was for her and assuming that was the first time she ever came he knew she had to be feeling some confusion amidst the obvious pleasure. It was hard for him to stay still when his cock was begging for more. He’d honestly been pretty close to coming himself. And the fact that her pussy was still throbbing with his dick deep inside wasn’t helping. But he found the restraint to continue holding her until she began to calm. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, pushing herself up off of him. Once he was sure she was fine he started to move again, slowly at first, but this time he couldn’t hold back the urge to move much faster. The orgasm hit him hard and fast. Usually he felt the build and knew the exact moment it would strike him, but this one came as a surprise which made it even more incredible. “Fuck,” he moaned. The release felt so amazing he didn’t want it to end. Thankfully it lasted a while and he was able to enjoy every magical second before he finally opened his eyes again. 

“That was… perfect,” he said, reaching up to cup her cheek, still damp from the tears. 

Brienne turned her head and kissed the middle of his hand. She didn’t speak, but the look in her eyes told him she completely agreed, but was still processing things and couldn’t talk just yet. She placed her hand on his heart again and smiled, feeling it thump against her palm. It felt really good to still be joined, even though he knew his dick would grow soft soon. 

She leaned down and kissed his forehead and finally lifted her leg. Jaime sucked in a breath as his dick slipped out of her. It was almost sad to part, but he knew he could always look forward to the next time. 

Brienne had literally just moved off of him and was kneeling beside him when the door flew open without a knock and a very unwelcome interruption occurred. “Wake up, I was sent to get you both for a council meeting.” 

Brienne’s eyes widened and she scrambled to get under the blanket, even though thankfully she wasn’t overly exposed. “I hate that guy,” Jaime grumbled. Once Brienne moved it left him exposed but Tormund had got a good glimpse before Jaime was able to cover himself up. It was pretty clear, with his dick still mostly hard and the position Brienne had been in, what it would look like to someone who just walked in. 

“Oh, I didn’t know I was interrupting something... “ Tormund didn’t look the least bit angry or shocked, but more amused really. It certainly wasn’t the reaction Jaime had been expecting, but maybe Wildlings didn’t feel or express the same sort of jealous emotions that most others did. “Well listen, a raven arrived from River Run and the Queen has called a meeting, immediately.” Tormund leaned a wooden object against a chair. “That’s to help you walk,” he said. “I made it from a branch, should be good and sturdy.” 

Once again Jaime was shocked. For some reason he’d just assumed Tormund wasn’t a fan of his, though if he really contemplated it there hadn’t been anything that occured to really make Jaime feel that way. It was hard to stay mad at him for barging in when he had made such a kind gesture. “Thank you,” Jaime said sincerely. “Was it my brother that sent you by any chance?” Jaime asked. 

“Yep,” Tormund replied. He looked a Brienne and grinned. Jaime saw her recoil and shrink under the covers a bit more. “Hurry up and finish sucking his cock, everyone’s waiting.” He directed his gaze back to Jaime. “Unless you want me to help…” 

“Get out,” Brienne shrieked. Jaime honestly wasn’t sure if Tormund was joking or serious, which made his dick shrink even faster. 

“Okay, okay,” he chuckled. “Just be quick about it. I’ll let the others know you’re just finishing up.” 

Brienne’s mouth was hanging open in shock as they both watched him leave and close the door behind him. “Well that was nice of him to make me a crutch,” Jaime commented, breaking the silence. 

Brienne gave him a look. “How did you know Tyrion sent him? Why would he do that?” 

Jaime smiled warmly at her. “I know my brother. He thought he was helping.” 

“Helping how? Helping who?” she hissed incredulously. 

“You… me… us,” he replied. “Think about it… Tormund has made it very clear he’s interested in you. If someone walked into a room and found an man and woman sharing a bed the logical conclusion is that the man and woman are romantically involved, right?” She nodded slowly. “Well Tyrion knew you were sleeping beside me… he didn’t know we had already moved past sleeping,” Jaime said sheepishly. “I think he wanted Tormund to find us together so he would leave you alone and not interfere with our relationship.” 

“Makes sense I suppose…” her voice trailed off in thought. 

“Tyrion is smart, he knows how people think… but he might need to work on his interpretation of Wildling social graces and emotional intelligence,” Jaime added with a chuckle. “Come on,” he said, flipping the cover off. “We don’t want to keep the council waiting.” 

With Brienne’s help he got dressed without too much trouble. The crutch was very sturdy and took just enough pressure off his leg to be able to walk without much pain. Once they were ready Brienne sighed. “What’s wrong?”

“You don’t really think he told the council… do you?” She looked nervous.

“No, of course not. He wouldn’t…” Jaime said quickly. His words weren’t convincing either one of them. There was no telling what would come out of Tormund’s mouth. “Even if he did… people will find out eventually that we’re together, right?” Brienne nodded, but still looked uneasy, so Jaime reached for her hand. “Hey…” He waited for her to look at him. “I love you.” 

A smile quickly spread across her face and he knew she felt the same fluttering inside that he did. “I love you too.” Jaime was positive he was never going to get tired of hearing that. 

 

A few minutes later they entered the room that had been designated as the council chambers and almost every gaze was on them instantly. It only took a matter of seconds for Jaime to figure out the answer to Brienne’s question. Sansa couldn’t even look up, but she was smirking, Tyrion had a knowing look on his face, and Tormund was doing that suggestive thing with his eyebrows. 

Jaime glanced over at Brienne and he smiled at her. It took a moment but she smiled back. He gallantly offered her his free arm and she slipped hers through it. They walked to the table like a true Lord and Lady, as their friends laughed and cheered. It was a moment of true acceptance that Jaime hadn’t known he needed. These people he had fought against for so many years and then fought with the night before, were his family now and he never would have been there if it hadn’t been for the woman on his arm. He glanced at her one more time - Brienne, you’re my everything, he thought and Jaime vowed in that very moment he would make sure she knew that - every - single - day. 

~The End ~


End file.
